The little Wolf and his Sakura...Updated version
by Aria Iwaka
Summary: Syaoran returns to Tomoeda after seven years of absence. However, he finds out sadly that his childhood sweetheart, Sakura Kinomoto left Japan...finally UPDATED
1. Default Chapter

The little wolf and his Sakura (Updated) ****

The little wolf and his Sakura (Updated)

By: Aria Miyume Iwaka

~ Syaoran Li finally returns to Tomoeda seven years later. He is eager to reunite with his 
childhood crush, Sakura Kinomoto. However, he is given the news that Sakura had left Tomoeda five years ago. Torn up and disheartened, Syaoran blames himself for Sakura's departure. Will Syaoran ever see his Sakura again? 
    
[**~@ria'a**][1]** Notes: Sorry guys for not posting anything! I tried uploading new chapters for y'all but Fanfiction.net kept freezing on me when I tried to. I guess they're still working out all the bugs in the system. I updated the story with three chapters, and new chapters are going to be coming real soon. I promise. Until then, ja ne!**
    Love, Aria
    

~ Disclaimer – I do not own Card Captor Sakura. All rights to Clamp and Kodansha. 

(parentheses) – My thoughts

'single quotations' – characters' thoughts

****

Chapter One: Unlikely news 

17year-old Syaoran Li sighed deeply, hoping to quiet his rapid heart palpitations. He was in front of Sakura Kinomoto's yellow-painted house for the first time in seven years. Syaoran arrived in Tokyo just a few hours earlier by plane. He had not broken his promise to Sakura. He had returned. Syaoran completed his training to become the future leader of the Li clan. He mastered the difficult discipline of martial arts, magic, and general education. Years of diligent training molded Syaoran into a warrior. His muscles were toned and sculpted, although he still had a lean texture to his body. Syaoran was also taller; he was no longer the little ten year old boy he knew back in Tomoeda years ago. The only changes Syaoran's body didn't undergo were his facial changes. He still had the same glare fixed on his face at all times, with shining amber eyes sharp, thick eyebrows furrowed. His hair was as messy as ever: dark brown hair unkempt and long bangs hanging over his forehead. Syaoran was a dream to the girls and a threat to the guys who wanted the girls. However, the only girl Syaoran wanted was the lovely Sakura Kinomoto of Tomoeda, Japan. And, that was why he was standing in front of her door…to greet her after many years of absence. 

Syaoran's hand shook lightly as he pressed his index finger to the intercom. Syaoran heard a little jingle of "Twinkle, Twinkle, little star" inside the house, signaling someone's arrival. "Coming, coming!" a deep, masculine voice called. Syaoran narrowed his eyes. It was Touya, Sakura's older brother and Syaoran's worst nightmare. Syaoran growled softly as the intercom's screen turned on and showed Touya's face. He was still pretty recognizable, except that he now had whiskers growing on his chin for a goatee. Touya raised an eyebrow. "Could I help you?" Syaoran smirked. He didn't recognize him one bit!

"Yes, please. I would like to meet Miss Sakura Kinomoto. I'm a good friend of hers," Syaoran replied, hoping that sounded all right. 

Touya looked pretty confused. He cleared his throat and said a little hastily, "Okay, I'll let you in. Hold on." Syaoran heard a click at the door and Touya opened it for him. Syaoran stared at Touya, amazed. Syaoran was just as tall as he was, even a little taller by a couple of centimeters! Syaoran smirked to himself. 'Well, well, well. Now that I'm not ten years old anymore, I don't have to look up at you, Kinomoto. It's sure a nice change meeting eye-to-eye with my enemy. Hehehehe…' Touya stared at Syaoran as he was having a mental conversation with himself. 'Man, this kid looks crazy. I wonder if it was a good idea letting him in. But…he did say he knew Sakura. _And_ he looks so familiar to me somehow. I wonder if he knows that Sakura's—" 

"I don't know if you recognize me, but I recognize you," Syaoran said suddenly, interrupting Touya's thoughts. Touya stared at this imposing kid. 'He _knows_ me?' 

" Just who do you think you are, wise guy? Okay, fine. _I don't recognize you._ Hell, I don't even know you! And, how do you know my sister?!" 

Syaoran smirked, only making Touya angrier. " Oh, you know me, all right. You should know me pretty well. I lived here in Tomoeda when I was ten, and you could say that I had a real _unusual_ experience when I first met your sister. You were there at that _unusual_ experience." 

Touya glared at Syaoran, more confused now than before. 'An unusual experience? What the hell does that supposed to mean? And, he said that I was there, too.' Touya racked his brain for memories, any kind of memories that he stored when he was seventeen and Sakura was ten. 'Think, Touya, think. Did Sakura have any guy friends I knew when she was ten? Well…there was that Yamazaki guy…but I never had an unusual experience with him. Oh! And that Hiiragizawa kid! He was pretty weird when I first saw him, but he wasn't unusual. The last choice is that gaki she always hung around with. What was his name again? Damn, he tried to strangle her that day when I was watching her. Then, later, he tried to pick a fight with me when I tried to protect her. Now, that was unusual. A ten year-old usually runs in terror when they lay their eyes on me. I was pretty intimidating…that's it! He's the gaki!' Touya narrowed his eyes at Syaoran, who smiled with a glare. 

"Did you figure it out yet…Kinomoto?" 

Touya clenched his fists, ready to kick out this invading intruder. How dare he come here??? After what he tried to do to my sister! "It's you! You're the gaki! You're him! Chow-run or something!"

Syaoran sweat-dropped. He saw veins popping out of Touya's forehead everywhere. In a minute, he'd be ready to explode. "Yeah, you figured it out. You're not a brainless beast after all. Oh, and by the way…it's SYAORAN." 

Touya's face was now a boiling red, and steam flew out of his ears. "What. Did. You. Call. Me???" 

Syaoran raised an eyebrow. "I don't want to fight you, Kinomoto. You're Sakura's 'onii-chan' and I'm not about to punch the lights out of her only brother." 

Touya clenched his teeth and closed his eyes. If his face got any redder, he'd pop like a balloon. 'Touya, be calm. You're 24 years old. You can calmly rationalize with the kid without beating him to a bloody pulp. Besides, I know something that will wreck him to pieces…' Touya was the one now smirking. 

"You do want to meet Sakura, don't you?" 

Syaoran stared at Touya. "Yes, I would."

Touya shook his head and grinned like a jack-o-lantern. "Too bad, hot-shot."

What?! Syaoran frowned. 'What is he up to?' 

"Sakura left Tomoeda almost five years ago. It's highly likely that she won't return." Touya grinned even more at the frown that was slowly disappearing off of Li's face.

"W-Where'd she go?" Syaoran stammered. 'No, it can't be. He's lying! Sakura wouldn't leave. She can't! I'm here now! He has to be bluffing somehow…'

"If you think I'm lying, you can be sure as hell that I'm not. Sakura left here when she was thirteen to the United States. Why, you ask? She left to go study abroad to get into a good university in California. There are so many more opportunities in America than in Tomoeda. Wouldn't you agree, kid? You left here too a while ago." 

Syaoran clenched his fists. "But I came back! I came back just for her! Besides, she has to come back here for visits! I know _you_ can't stand being away from her too long!" 

Touya smiled evilly. "Of course she comes back for visits. About four times a year approximately: One for Christmas, one for my birthday, one for my dad's birthday, and one for Spring Break. Sometimes she comes home for a few more visits, though…" Touya gave Syaoran a look that seemed to say, "Wouldn't you like to know? Neener, neener, neener…" Syaoran felt drained of energy and the will to fight. It wasn't near any of their birthdays or Christmas or Spring Break. He just had to know the other days she might come back on. 

"Please…Kinomoto, I need to know. I came here to Japan for the sole purpose of seeing her again. If my purpose isn't fulfilled, I…I might never see her again." Syaoran hung his head low. He promised to the Li elders that this would be his last spontaneous trip outside of Hong Kong before he took the position of leader. And when his eighteenth birthday came up, which was in six months, he'd have to go back to initiate his position and choose a wife. All leaders had to choose wives on their eighteenth birthday. The elders chose five acceptable young ladies for Li to choose from and he felt dismayed. The only girl Syaoran thought about marrying was Sakura. He had to see her again to woo her and propose to her…all in six short months! Syaoran held his breath and collapsed on his knees, ready to sacrifice his pride and dignity to his enemy. He had no choice.

"Please, honorable Kinomoto-san," Syaoran pleaded, tears in the young warrior's eyes. "I beg of you." 

Touya stared, shocked at the scene before him at his feet. 'Does he really care for her that much? Even more than I do?' Syaoran stayed on the ground, waiting for Touya to do or to say something…anything. Finally, when Syaoran thought his body would stay in that position forever, Touya began to speak. 

"Just because I'm going to tell you this doesn't mean that I've accepted you," Touya began. He paused for a second before continuing. "The next time Sakura returns to Japan is this Saturday at twelve in the afternoon. You can come here to see her, but I'm not going to speak to her of your return. That's your job." Touya then turned away, not believing himself at what he just said. Syaoran couldn't, either. 

"Thank you…Kinomoto."

Touya's back still turned from Syaoran, but he spoke bitterly, "It's just because I can't stand to see a grown gaki cry." 

Syaoran ignored Touya's tart-tongued reply and actually smiled a true smile. "I know you care about Sakura very much, Kinomoto. I understand why you see me as such a threat." And, with that, Syaoran got up and walked himself to the door. 

When Touya heard the front door open and close, he sighed, shaking his head. "I am such a soft idiot." 

****

****

Chapter Two: The dream

Sakura took the nearest taxi from Tokyo Airport and began her way back to her hometown in Tomoeda. She rolled the windows down and stuck her head out, breathing in the wonderful air of Japan. 'It's good to be home,' she thought with a smile. Hours ago, she was at LAX in Los Angeles, bidding farewell to her American best friend, Edie and her boyfriend, Reid. She'd known those two since she first came to Los Angeles at twelve years old. If it weren't for them, she would've been left to the clutches of the cold, foreign-hating students at University Junior High School. (Aria's notes: Okay, I know you're wondering who Sakura lived with in L.A, right? There's something called "host parenting." Host parents look after foreign students in their own homes and the students live with them until they go back to their own country. Assume that Sakura lived with host parents, alright? Okay, read on…)

Sakura's long auburn locks swayed back and forth as the wind hit her delicate face. It was without a doubt that Sakura Kinomoto was a "looker." She caught the attention of almost every boy at Ford High School in Los Angeles, and never knew it herself. Sakura was known to be very dense and slow-witted. Even her childhood best friend, Tomoyo Daidouji, told her so. "My best Japanese friend," Sakura said warmly to herself. Sakura now had two best friends. One was in America, Edie Raleigh, and one was in Japan, Tomoyo Daidouji. She felt lucky to have such good friends by her side. Sakura blushed as she suddenly thought about her boyfriend, Reid Matsuyo. Reid was Japanese-American, who was actually born in the U.S. They didn't officially date until they were fourteen because Sakura had lingering thoughts about a certain boy in Hong Kong who told her that he'd return. Sakura told Touya before she left to notify her immediately if Syaoran showed up. Touya gave her his word. Year after year, there was no notification from Touya. Sakura cried every single night, trying to get rid of haunting dreams of Syaoran. The dreams finally disappeared, however, when Sakura and Reid started dating. They were officially an item, now going steady at three years. Three years was a long time. People believed that Sakura and Reid would marry someday. 

Sakura yawned as she thought about Reid. Thoughts of him were comforting, and it made her feel warm inside. Sakura closed her sleepy eyes and hoped to dream of him all the way to Tomoeda. 

*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***

"Sakura…Sakura…Sakura…" 

"What? What's going on?" Sakura observed her surroundings before her. She was not in the yellow taxi-cab any longer. Everything around her was darkness, and she was standing right in the middle of it. "H-hello?" Sakura called. "Is anyone else here?" Sakura shivered. She was scared and cold. 

"Sakura…Sakura…Sakura…" 

"Augh!" Sakura whirled around, but nobody was there. She gritted her teeth and shouted bravely, "Whoever it is, show yourself! I-I-I'm not scared of you!" Sakura's knees buckled but she attempted to keep standing. "Show yourself!" 

Sakura waited for an answer but none came. Instead, in the midst of the darkness was a visible film of green light. Sakura squinted her eyes. The light grew bigger and bigger until it was almost as tall as she was. Sakura's eyes shined. The light was a gorgeous color. She felt entranced by it, almost intoxicated by its enchanting shade of green. Sakura reached her arm out to touch the light, but as soon as she did, the light flashed brightly, blinding Sakura temporarily. Sakura covered her eyes with her hands. She waited for the brightness to cease and when she felt it was safe, Sakura removed her hands. She gasped. 

The light materialized before her very eyes. The green now meshed with hues of white, tan, and brown. The colors whirled and swirled brilliantly until they formed a human-like figure: A very familiar figure.

Sakura made out the facial features as it appeared slowly. Creased, furrowed eyebrows, a halting set of liquid-brown eyes, and a smooth line for a mouth took shape. Messy, chocolate-colored hair adorned the head, and long brown bangs hung down over the forehead. Sakura knew that disposition well. 

"Syao-Syao-Syaoran-kun?" Sakura whispered, barely audible. 

The presence plainly gawked at her, making Sakura feel chills up her spine. 

"Syaoran…" 

"Syaoran" or whatever it was, bowed its head and shut its eyes tight. "You have forgotten me, Sakura," he replied, huskily.

Sakura fought the urge to run up to him and hug him close. She felt tears rim her eyes as she heard those words escape his lips. "That's not true!" Sakura cried, "I have never forgotten you and I never will!" 

"Syaoran" raised his head slowly, revealing hurt, saddened eyes. A single tear rolled down his cheek. "You have," he insisted. "You have." 

Sakura's trembling knees finally gave and she crashed to the floor. She covered her eyes with her hands and began sobbing. "I couldn't wait for you, Syaoran! I'm sorry I couldn't! But…Syaoran, I have never forgotten you. Never! Although I'm with someone else now, I never forgot about you! You're my first real love, Syaoran. How could I ever forget a first love?" Sakura cried with great emotion, letting her tears fall to the floor freely.

Syaoran walked over to Sakura and kneeled in front of her. He pulled her chin up with his soft fingers until her eyes met his. Dilated amber met dewy emerald. "You've forgotten," he said softly. Before Sakura could protest to his remark, Syaoran gathered Sakura up in his arms and let her cry on his shoulder. Sakura tried to pull away to tell him otherwise, but his grip on her was tight. So she sat there crying helplessly with her Syaoran wrapped around her. 

*** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***

"Syaoran…please…I want to tell you…" Sakura's eyes fluttered and she opened them. The cab was now stopped in front of her house, and the worried driver stared puzzled at her. "Miss, you're at your home now. Do you want help carrying your bags?" Sakura shook her head slowly. "No. It's alright. I'll manage. Thanks, mister." The hefty cab driver nodded and smiled. "No problem, little missy. Oh, you know, you're a sound sleeper." Sakura looked up at him. "What?" The driver narrowed his piggy eyes. "I tried to wake you up but you wouldn't budge. It was as if something sucked you up in another place and kept you there for a while." He laughed at his own joke. Sakura smiled weakly. She paid the driver and carried her luggage from the trunk. "Be seeing you, Missy," the cab driver called, as he drove away. Sakura just stood there at the curb for a while, watching the dust fly away. Was that a prophetic dream? What did it mean? Sakura tried to shake it off, but still, it remained. Sakura didn't even know what 'it' was. Was it pain? Frustration? Emptiness? Rattling her brain with this thought gave her a headache. She checked her watch. It was almost one o'clock. Sakura grabbed her luggage and walked up to her door. 

Aria's Notes: Compelling dream, huh? I thought I'd make Sakura a new friend and a new boyfriend to spice things up a bit. Besides, in real life, she would have moved on. It's been seven years for heaven's sake! Do you really expect her to wait that long for Syaoran? Okay, sorry if I got you guys all pissed off about the whole 'Reid' business. I kind of added that storyline from a piece of my own life. Too long to explain and too personal. Anyway, keep on reading! I promise that the ending will be schweeet! 

Luv,

* Aria *

****

Chapter Three: At last 

Syaoran sat in the Kinomoto living room, twiddling his thumbs, trying not to make eye contact with Touya, who sat on the other side of the room. Fujitaka Kinomoto sat in between them, waiting for his precious daughter's arrival. He'd bought large, delicious Asian pears and Fuji apples for Sakura, as well as a tasty chocolate cake from the town bakery. Touya took care of Sakura's guardian beast, Kero, as his surprise for Sakura. Before she left, Kero told Sakura that he'd take care of himself, smuggling little treats from the kitchen. Sakura insisted that Kero should come along with her, but Kero explained that he needed to be with Yue and look out for other strange things to come lurking out. Even if Sakura had captured all the Clow cards and transformed them into her own Sakura cards, chances were not to be taken. Sakura's sealing wand and book were tucked neatly away in Sakura's closet, guarded warily by Kero. 

It was now thirty minutes after twelve. Tension in the air was building, and Kero was grumbling. "Why isn't she here by now? Cake needs attention, now!" 

"I should have never walked in on him playing his video game," Touya groaned. Fujitaka laughed. "So, that's how Kero was figured out to be alive and NOT a stuffed animal." Touya smirked. "He is a stuffed animal. It's just that he's a breathing, talking, flying one." Kero scurried over and wagged a shaking yellow fist in Touya's face. "Why you little—" 

"Ding dong ding ding ding ding dong!" (That's the 'Twinkle Twinkle little star' doorbell.)

"Sakura's here!" All three men and a Kero jumped up and rushed to the door. Fujitaka turned on the intercom. A happy, smiling Tomoyo was shown instead of a happy, smiling Sakura. All four of them fell over, exasperated. Tomoyo invited herself in and stared at the crumpled mess of human males.

"Well, hello there. Nice to see how happy you all are to see me," she said lightly, and giggled. The men brushed themselves up and cleared their throats.

"We thought you were Sakura." "The cake is soooo lonely!" "Did you see her out there, Daidouji?" "She should have been here by now." 

Tomoyo backed away. "One at a time, please," she said. She giggled and looked at her best friend's family in pretense disgust. But, suddenly, she gasped and dropped a large shopping bag she was holding. Tomoyo noticed the messy-haired teenager right away. 

"Li-kun! What are you doing here?" 

Syaoran turned red and shuffled his feet. He felt like a ten-year old again. "Well…I…erm…that is…"

"He just dropped by to see Sakura," Touya said for him. Syaoran nodded madly. 

Tomoyo raised an eyebrow. "I see. Dropping by to see her after _seven_ years, right? Without any phone calls? No letters?" Tomoyo's neatly-plucked eyebrows rose even higher. 

Syaoran explained quickly. "I did call and write Sakura, Tomoyo. Really, I did. It's just that…well…I never had a chance to speak on the phone directly to her…and I, um…never sent the letters I wrote." 

Tomoyo fell over. "Oi, Li-kun! You moron! You mean to tell me you left anonymous phone calls and never sent the letters you wrote to her?" 

Syaoran nodded, face fiery-red.

Kero started laughing. "So that's who the mysterious, raspy-breathing idiot was who kept calling all these years! Sakura thought it was a ghost or a stalker! Bwhahahaha!" Kero landed on the floor and rolled over with laughter. "What a buffoon!" 

Syaoran cast Kero a dangerous look and turned back to Tomoyo. "Well, that's in the past, Tomoyo. Let's not go into that right now. The important thing is that I'm here for her…" 

Tomoyo quickly dropped her angry look and ran over to Syaoran to hug him. "It's good to see you again, Li. My, you have grown!" Tomoyo had to step on her tippy-toes to reach her arms around Syaoran's neck. 

Syaoran smirked. "Same for you, too, Daidouji. You look a lot older and more sophisticated. I just hope you dropped your old habit of filming Sakura." 

Tomoyo grinned evilly and opened up her shopping bag she brought. "Never leave home without it!" she exuberated, holding high triumphantly her new, hand-held digital camcorder. 

This time, everyone fell over. 

_________A half hour later_____________

"Goodness, where could she be?" Fujitaka paced across the front door. "I hope nothing went wrong with the flight." 

Touya lay on the couch with a magazine underneath his head. "Don't worry so much, Dad. The flight was just probably delayed."

Syaoran sat on the floor, cross-legged, while Tomoyo stood filming him. 

"Geez, Daidouji, get that thing outta my face!" 

Tomoyo flipped back her layered, shoulder-length navy hair. "Oh, come on, Li-kun. This is going to be so much fun to show Sakura later when she gets here." 

"Fun, my ass," Syaoran grumbled softly.

"Hey! I heard that!" Touya said, with his eyes closed. "No cursing while my dad's around, gaki." 

Before the four people, excluding Tomoyo, grew insane with impatience, the doorbell rang. All five of them jumped. 

"I'll get it," Tomoyo volunteered cheerfully, walking herself over to the door. She picked up the phone and turned on the intercom. "Hello, Kinomoto residence." 

"Tomoyo? Is that you? It's Sakura!" 

Tomoyo squealed loudly and jumped up. "Hey, everyone! It's Sakura! She came!" 

Touya jumped off the couch and Syaoran scrambled off the floor. The men and Kero walked over to the door eagerly. 

Syaoran's heart pounded loudly. 'Now, Syaoran, remain calm. It's only your friend you knew seven years ago…the friend who stole your heart and your soul. The love of your life!' "I know! Shut up!" Syaoran yelled, audibly. 

All eyes turned to Syaoran, eyebrows raised high. Syaoran blushed a deep purple. "Uh…it's just reflexes…hehe." Tomoyo giggled, knowing what Syaoran's "reflexes" really were. 

"You don't have to be nervous, Li-kun," Tomoyo laughed. 

"I'm not nervous!" Syaoran yelled, hands shaking. 

"Sure," Tomoyo said sarcastically, rolling her eyes. 

Sakura on the intercom screen sweatdropped. "Uh…aren't you guys going to let me in or are you going to let me stand here all day?" 

Now, everybody sweatdropped. "Oi! Sorry about that, Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo unlocked the front door and let Sakura in. Syaoran gasped at the beholding sight. 

Sakura was…grown up. Her auburn hair was still at its short cropped, boy-cut length, except Sakura now wore her hair more in a more sophisticated fashion. The ends of her hair were slightly curled naturally, passed down by her deceased mother, Nadeshiko. Sakura wore her hair loose, with her side strands curled softly. Sakura was now also taller and more filled out in front, although she was still quite skinny. Sakura gave them all a dazzling smile, her emerald orbs glittering with sheer delight. 

Syaoran gazed at Sakura with a loving smile. She was so perfect. In his eyes, there were no flaws about Sakura. She was his ethereal angel, the only girl Syaoran could ever love. 

Sakura dragged in her heavy loads of luggage, getting help from Touya and Fujitaka. She blew a strand of curly auburn hair away from her face. "Hi, everyone. It's good to be back in Tomoeda." Tomoyo hugged Sakura as if she'd never let go again. "You have to visit more often, Sakura-chan! I need someone to try on my outfits and go shopping with me!" Sakura smiled at her best friend. It was nice to hear her voice again, even if she was slightly insane. 

Sakura examined the group before her. There was her father, still handsome as ever, and her onii-chan…growing a beard was what it looked like. Kero, who landed on her shoulder, nuzzled her neck, pleased to see his mistress again. And, there was that Tomoyo, filming every second of Sakura's arrival. Sakura then had her eyes fall on a guy standing next to Touya. 'Touya's new friend, perhaps?' Sakura thought. She blinked and looked at the stranger. He looked so familiar…his amber eyes were so…warm and inviting. Sakura could drown in those eyes. He was tall and muscular, and yet lean and broad-shouldered. Rumpled chocolate-brown hair cascaded over his brow, and Sakura's brain tried to tell her that she knew this person…somehow. 

Syaoran noticed Sakura's puzzled look that was focused on him. He prayed silently, 'please remember me…please remember me, Sakura.'

Tomoyo stood quietly, film rolling. "C'mon, Sakura…you know him…" 

Fujitaka and Touya kept their glances pacing from Sakura to Syaoran. Touya shook his head. 'I wonder how she'll react when she finally finds out.' The group kept silent until Sakura figured out who the mysterious stranger was. 

Sakura then remembered the dream she had. The guy with the messy hair, liquid eyes, and toned physique…a light flickered on in Sakura's head. It was Syaoran!

Sakura's heart pounded but kept her clear gaze focused on Syaoran. Her lips parted to speak, but no words came. "Syao…Syao…"

Tomoyo looked worriedly at Sakura. Her face was flushed and her eyes looked feverish, as if she was going to pass out soon. 

Sakura felt dizzy and overwhelmed. How long has it been? It was a long time…that was all she knew. Sakura kept her legs from quivering and took deep breaths. She looked up to face Syaoran again, but found that she couldn't. Crying out a little, Sakura ran off from the group and raced upstairs as fast as her legs could carry her. She made a beeline towards her old room and closed the door, her back pressed against it. 'Syaoran came back? How could he now? It was impossible! After all that time!' Sakura locked the door and walked over to her bed, collapsing face down. 'Oh, God. He came back now! What's he going to expect of me? Does he still think that I have feelings for him? I don't even know if I do have feelings for him anymore! I already love Reid…don't I? I'm so confused…' Sakura pressed her face to her pillow and tears came gushing out. Her dream was coming true. "I can't face him now!" Sakura cried into her pillow. "I just can't!" 

Tomoyo sighed, hearing the locks click inside of Sakura's room. Syaoran looked bewildered and hurt. "Why'd she just run off like that? Does she hate me now?" Fujitaka lay a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "No, I don't think it's that. It's probably just overwhelming for her to see you again after a long period of time. You were one of her best friends, am I correct?" Syaoran nodded slowly. 'Something like that,' he thought to himself. Tomoyo turned off her camcorder and set it on the coffee table. 

"I think I'll go have a talk with her, girl to girl. She probably needs to confide in a friend right now." Tomoyo began to walk off, but noticed Syaoran's ever-growing frowning face. 

"Don't worry so much, Li-kun. I'm sure it was just jet-lag Sakura experienced. It'll be fine. I'll be right back." Tomoyo ran upstairs. 

(Knock, knock, knock)

"Whoever it is, please leave me alone."

"Sakura, it's me, Tomoyo. Do you think you can let me in for a second so I can talk to you?"

Sakura lifted her head out of her pillow. "Okay. You're the only one out there, right?" 

Tomoyo nodded solemnly. "Of course it's only me."

Sakura got up and walked over to the door to unlock it. Tomoyo's navy blue-haired head popped in the doorway. " Thanks, Sakura." 

The girls walked over to Sakura's bed and sat side by side. Tomoyo noticed that Sakura's face looked troubled and she knew why. 

"Why'd you just run away from Li like that?" Tomoyo asked.

Sakura didn't say anything. Her face was expressionless and pale. "T-Tomoyo…" Sakura whispered. Tomoyo looked into her friend's face with worry. "Sakura, what's wrong? Tell me." 

Sakura sighed and wrung her hands in frustration. "I can't tell him…no…I just can't!" Her expressionless, pale face now turned red and fresh tears poured out of her jade eyes. 

Tomoyo put her arm around Sakura and hugged her best friend for her comfort. "What can't you tell who, Sakura?" 

Sakura sniffed and hiccuped from her gigantic sobs. "Oh, Tomoyo, I can't tell Syaoran that he's not the only person I care about the most anymore!" 

Tomoyo crinkled her brow with confusion. "What do you mean, Sakura? Did you find someone else that you care about just as well as you cared about Li?" 

Sakura nodded shamefully.

Tomoyo sighed in relief. "Well, I really thought what you were going to tell me was going to be more serious." 

Sakura looked up at Tomoyo in disbelief. "You mean, you're not surprised?" 

Tomoyo smiled a little. "Of course not, Sakura. You've been gone for such a long time. It's just natural for you to find another guy you like. But, Sakura, it doesn't mean that you have forgotten about Li. He's your first love." 

Sakura still wrung her now sweaty hands. "But how could I tell him, Tomoyo? I know he came back here just for me. It…It probably was a good reason why Syaoran stayed in Hong Kong for so long. But, Syaoran just being here now makes me feel overjoyed and sad at the same time. I know I have to tell him now." 

Tomoyo nodded. "You've truly grown up a lot, Sakura. Tell him as soon as you get hold of him. The sooner you tell him, the better." 

Sakura nodded in despair. She didn't want to hurt Syaoran, but what other choice did she have? The dream was slowly coming true, and Sakura felt defeated. "I'll go down now to properly greet them," Sakura said, wiping away the remnants of her tears. "Do I look all flushed and puffy?" 

Tomoyo shook her head and smiled. "Nope. You look great! Oh, and I love the way your hair turned out. Just another perfect trait passed down from your mom, huh? I bet everyone was wondering if you got a perm."   
Sakura smiled at Tomoyo's vain attempt to make her feel better. "Thanks, Tomoyo. You are the best friend anyone could have." 

Tomoyo nodded and said jokingly, "I know. Well, come on, then! Let's go and greet!" 

Sakura linked arms with Tomoyo and padded downstairs. Four worried faces looked at Sakura as she came down. 

"You okay, kaijuu? What was up with leaving us down here like that?" Touya asked. 

"Sorry, everyone. It was just a surprise seeing you all so suddenly, and…" Sakura caught a look from Syaoran, which was of worry. Sakura looked away and continued, "…I just felt overwhelmed." 

Everyone nodded and sighed with relief. "Well, then, Sakura, welcome back!" Everyone took turns hugging Sakura. Kero nuzzled himself to Sakura's neck. "Awww…I missed you a lot, Sakura! The iron chef over here doesn't know how to make decent food and I've been tortured!" 

"Hey!" Touya said, "at least I fed you! If it weren't for me, you would have starved!" 

"Well, I'd rather resort to starvation than to consume one of your nasty concoctions!" Kero shot back.

"Why I outta…you little stuffed animal!" 

Touya and Kero glared at each other. 

"Break it up!" Fujitaka broke in between them. "No fighting on Sakura's day of arrival."

Sakura couldn't help smiling. It was now Syaoran's turn to greet and hug Sakura. Sakura looked pale and started shaking. Syaoran raised his eyebrows. "Sakura, are you not glad to see me?" 

Sakura blinked in surprise and vigorously shook her head. "N-no, Li-kun. Why would I not be glad?" 

Now Syaoran was the one to blink in surprise. "You just called me by my last name formally. Didn't I tell you long ago that we can now call each other by our first names?" 

Sakura looked around her. Her dad, Tomoyo, Kero, and Touya sat observing them. Touya looked like he was going to burst for his face was swelled up and reddened. Sakura said hastily, "Syaoran, why don't we talk outside…how about to King Penguin Park?" 

Syaoran looked at her in confusion, but slowly nodded his head in agreement. Sakura pulled on her shoes and glanced back at her family before going out. "I'll be right back. I'm so sorry I've been so rude on my visit." Fujitaka just smiled and waved at Sakura. "We're just glad you're here, Sakura. Don't be in a rush to come back, you two. I made a special dinner for your arrival, and Li, you're invited to join us." 

Syaoran bowed in respect. "Thank you Kinomoto-san. We'll return shortly." 

Sakura and Syaoran walked out of the house and began their familiar path down to the park. Sakura felt awkward being next to Syaoran again, but she also felt warm, secure, and just right being with him. 'Oh, snap out of it,' she told herself. 'You've already got a boyfriend and you have to tell Syaoran sooner or later.' Sakura sighed, and Syaoran looked at Sakura next to him.

"Sakura…you alright? Are you feeling okay?" 

Syaoran felt so happy walking next to his only love again. But, he couldn't stop shaking off negative feelings shooting through his head. He noticed that Sakura's aura was slightly weakened by something. He sighed and blushed a little. Was it because she feels awkward seeing him again? She shouldn't be. 

Sakura smiled up at Syaoran. "No, I'm fine, Li-kun. Thanks for your concern."

'Again with that "Li-kun" business. Why is she being so formal with me?' Syaoran ran a hand through his wild brown hair and stuffed both hands inside his jacket pockets. If only Syaoran knew what was going on…

Aria's notes: Uh oh…Will Sakura really tell Syaoran about her other relationship? Find out on the next chapter, guys! To Delia, Megan, and Ashley for ideas! 

Smooches, @ria

**** ****

Chapter Four: The Confession

Sakura and Syaoran sat side by side on the swings they've had conversations on long ago. However, Sakura and Syaoran didn't swing at all. They just sat there, waiting for one another to speak. Finally, Sakura broke the ice. 

"It's good seeing you again." 

Syaoran looked up in surprise. "It's good seeing you again too, Sakura." 

Sakura shuddered and winced. "I don't think you'll feel that way once I tell you this." 

Syaoran felt the negative feelings in his mind again. "What do you mean, Sakura?" 

Sakura hung her head low and began to speak. "Listen, Li-kun, it's been…quite a while since we've known each other. We've been through some rocky times and managed to survive it through and through." 

"I know that, Sakura. What's the point?" 

Sakura continued, "I bet Tomoyo, my father, or Touya told you of my leaving to the United States. I don't know when you returned, but you weren't there on my last visit, which was last month." 

Syaoran nodded. "Yes, I just came back recently. I finally completed my training and I'm going to be the head of the clan. I want you to know, Sakura, that I really want you to be my—"

" It's been hard on me in America," Sakura interrupted, "but I managed to make friends…and a boyfriend." 

There was a slight pause. The negative feelings were now sending an alarm inside Syaoran's brain, signaling danger. 

Syaoran couldn't believe his ears. His heart ached, and suddenly, he didn't feel like being there next to Sakura anymore. Syaoran stood up from the swing and walked a few feet away. 

Sakura jumped up to catch him, but Syaoran stopped walking. "I'm happy for you, Sakura. I really am," Syaoran said with a dull voice. "Please tell your father that I won't be joining you for dinner. Goodbye…Kinomoto." 

With that, he began walking away, leaving Sakura standing behind him. 

Sakura collapsed to the ground on her knees. This was worse than her dream. Far worse. When Syaoran was no longer to be seen, Sakura began crying again. Loud, incessant sobs wracked her body, and Sakura didn't care if people stared at her. She knew that Syaoran couldn't bear to see her again…ever. The thought was too frightening and horrible to think about, and Sakura cried even harder, chokes now rising up from her throat. 

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Sakura repeated over and over. "Please forgive me, Syaoran…" 

Sakura didn't return for many hours, and Fujitaka became worried. "Touya, go look for your sister. What could have happened to her?" 

Touya was already putting on his jacket. "Already on it, Dad." Touya grumbled low to himself. 'If that gaki hurt Sakura…' 

Before Touya could reach the doorknob, the intercom buzzed. 

"Thank goodness!" Fujitaka cried, as he rushed to the door. Surely enough, it was Sakura. Touya let her in and Sakura slumped inside with a puffy and distraught face. 

Tomoyo, who was in the kitchen, saw that Sakura returned, and she rushed to the door as well. "Sakura-chan! Where have you been?" 

Sakura didn't say anything. With a heaving sigh, she looked up at her father. "Dad, I don't think I could eat anything. If you don't mind, I'll go to bed early tonight. I'm sorry if I ruined your plans for dinner. I know it was especially for me…" Sakura's eyes welled up with sorry tears. 

Fujitaka quickly went over to hug his daughter. "No, no, it's alright, Sakura. Go on to bed. We'll celebrate your return as soon as you get better. By the way, where's Li?"

Sakura tried to think up a good story. "Well, uh…Li had to go visit a sick friend. He told me to tell you that he couldn't make it and he was sorry he couldn't come." Fujitaka nodded, while Tomoyo and Touya gave each other confused looks. Sakura smiled weakly in apology and thanks, and began to trudge up to her room. Tomoyo asked if she could spend the night, and Fujitaka gave her his consent. She walked up the stairs with Sakura. "Did you tell Li-kun?" Tomoyo asked. 

Sakura nodded. 

"So, how did he take it? By the look on your face, I bet he didn't take it too nicely." 

Sakura didn't say anything. As soon as she opened the door to her room, she found Kero playing her video game console. Kero looked up as soon as she entered the room. "So, hey, you've been gone awhile."

Sakura nodded. 

Kero raised his eyebrow. "What's with you, Sakura? You look like someone hit you in the face with a baseball bat." 

Tomoyo filled Kero in on the details and Kero fell over. "Another guy, Sakura? Really? Well, I knew that Li-kid wouldn't last for long while you were on the other side of the world." 

Tomoyo gave Kero a look and walked over to Sakura, who was laying fetal-positioned on the bed. 

"Oh, Sakura, at least you told him and got it out of your chest."

Sakura blinked. "Yeah…but why does it hurt so much? I love Reid now…don't I?"

Tomoyo shook her head. "That's for you to decide, Sakura. I can't tell you who to love and who not to love." 

Sakura nodded in agreement. "Oh, Syaoran, I'm so sorry," she whispered. 

Aria's Notes: Another chapter of this compelling fanfic completed. Poor Syaoran, huh? What is going on inside Sakura's pretty little head? Is she out of her mind to date someone else when she had a wonderfully sweet and strong guy who watched over her well-being? Oi! The next chapter is about Syaoran dealing with the pain of Sakura's dumping him. So, it's all about the messy-haired boy we all love to death. Until then, bye-bye!

Love,

@ria~*

   [1]: mailto:~@ria'a



	2. Losing Sakura...Moving on

Chapter Five: Forgetting Sakura ****

Chapter Five: Losing Sakura

Syaoran diligently practiced his kendo and kung-fu for the last couple days…two days since Sakura told him that she now loved someone else. Syaoran squeezed his eyes shut and pictured an opponent inside his mind. Twirling around his kendo stick with ease in his fingers, he plunged the stick up, down, and across the opponent. Syaoran opened his eyes. His body was drenched with sweat from the late hours of practice. He decided that was enough for the day. Syaoran left the practice room and walked inside the bathroom for a cold shower. He needed it.

As the water hit his back, Syaoran thought about Sakura again. It was so hard to get rid of her in his mind. There were too many memories for her to be pushed out, and it drove Syaoran crazy. 

'Why did I even consider coming back?'

As Syaoran implored this question silently in his mind, he began to subconsciously remember all the memories he had when he was with Sakura. Syaoran remembered a kind of insecurity he felt from Sakura as they sought out each card. It was true that Syaoran treated her harshly, but that was partly due to his own personality and how he was brought up. 

Growing up did not come easily to Syaoran. He didn't exactly have the 'normal childhood' that most children had. In fact, his life was far from normal. Instead of having the traditional mother, father, sibling family, Syaoran lived a life with no father and literally no mother. The Lis were a rich and powerful group in Hong Kong. They were respected and held with the highest honor. Syaoran's mother was always off somewhere else since the day of his birth. She was stoic, silent, and emotionless. She left Syaoran in the hands of martial arts experts and scholars, who taught him brutally with discipline. Syaoran was no stranger to being whipped for making mistakes while in training. He never expected anyone to take care of him, so he relied on himself most of his life. Syaoran didn't know how to love and how to let others love him. 

Starting off the day at the crack of dawn, Syaoran ate little, and spent his free time doing Kung-Fu. Syaoran was forced to do five hundred kicks and punches in a row each day, exercises that taught him balance and coordination. When his legs and arms faltered, the elders punished him by doing more exercises on top of additional whippings. (Aria's notes: I got this info from martial arts masters and the Jackie Chan biography. It's pretty horribleL )

Years of training desensitized Syaoran's body and mind. Pain was no stranger to him, and he learned to completely ignore it. Syaoran also learned not to cry when he was hurt and not to smile when he was feeling okay. He was taught that nothing in life was served on a silver platter, and that life was nothing but misery and pain. It was best to block the pain out. It was Syaoran's duty to protect his mother, his sisters, and his clan. Leaders like Syaoran didn't have time for feelings or suffering; they were signs of weakness, Syaoran learned. 

But that all changed when he was sent to Japan to retrieve the Clow Cards from the unknown girl who accidently broke the seal to the book that contained them. When Syaoran first met Sakura, he felt engulfed with rage and anger. How dare this impudent Japanese schoolgirl mess with something she obviously had no power over? Syaoran tried to steal the cards away from Sakura until her brother stopped him from doing so. 

'If it weren't for Kinomoto, I would have gotten my way and left Japan for good.' Syaoran closed his eyes for a second. If it weren't for Touya, Syaoran wouldn't have gotten to know Sakura as he knew her now. She was possibly the most innocent person he'd ever met. Sakura had no impurities or major faults. In fact, because of her purity, Sakura was oblivious to anything with a hint of dirtiness. That was the one aspect of her that made Syaoran fall in love with her. Sakura was gentle, kind, innocent, and extremely likable. And, now…she belonged to someone else. 

Syaoran opened his eyes and became aware of his surroundings. He was in the shower, with the ice-cold pelting water hitting his back. Suddenly, he felt angry. 'It's my fault that I didn't come back for her earlier, and here I am, sulking.' Syaoran remembered how he treated Sakura earlier. He left her alone at the park, and he knew that she was miserable to tell him the bad news. He had probably caused her more pain by just leaving her on the spot. 

Syaoran squeezed his eyes shut and felt embarrassed. 'I'm still her friend,' he told himself, willingly. 'I am. I should have been more understanding about the whole deal. After all,' he clenched his fists, 'that guy is probably a better person that I'll ever be.' Syaoran decided to go over to Sakura's to give her his blessing, so he turned the water off and climbed out, drying his soaked hair with a towel. 'I just hope she doesn't hold a grudge against me for doing what I stupidly did. Man, it really surprises me how much of an idiot I am sometimes.' 

Syaoran pulled on his clothes and grabbed his car keys. This was going to be one of the most painful things he was going to do. Syaoran was going to give up his treasure that he held on to for so long. Willingly, Syaoran walked out the door, not even bothering to lock up. 

****

Chapter six: Enter Reid 

Sakura couldn't bear having one of her friends angry with her, and it tore her up when he/she didn't want to talk with her. Well, the feeling was far worse when Syaoran decided not to know her anymore. Sakura was supposed to leave Japan the other night, but she decided to stay for a couple of more weeks until school opened up again in Los Angeles. In a way, she was overjoyed to stay with her family, but it gave her a sense of uneasiness being in the same country as Syaoran Li. 

"It's your turn, Sakura…Sakura? Sakura!" 

Sakura blinked. "Oh, sorry, Tomoyo. I must have been daydreaming again."

Tomoyo smiled. "That's alright, Sakura. It's your move." 

Sakura moved one of her knights on the chess table and fell directly into the trap of Tomoyo's horse piece. 

"Check," Tomoyo said, dully, as she removed Sakura's slayed knight. 

****

"What's with you, Sakura? You're not usually this sloppy at chess." 

Sakura laughed nervously. "I guess I am getting pretty sloppy." 

Tomoyo sighed. "You were thinking about Li again, weren't you?" 

Sakura didn't answer. 

Tomoyo pushed away the chess table and sat next to her best friend. Sakura laid a troubled head on Tomoyo's shoulder. " I just need time to forget him, that's all."

Tomoyo rolled her eyes. "Yeah, like a hundred years. Why don't you call him and say you want to be friends again?" 

Sakura shook her head. "I can't. He'll just hang up on me. I know it."

Now Tomoyo shook her head. "He won't do that to you. Never to you." 

Before Sakura could answer, a loud rendition of "Twinkle…little star" played from the door. Sakura and Tomoyo jumped at the sudden noise. "Whoa, who could it be at this time and hour?" Tomoyo asked, checking her watch. 

Sakura shrugged. "I'll go and see. If it's your mom or someone, I'll check to see if you could stay for a while." Tomoyo nodded in agreement. 

Sakura went up and pressed the button to the phone. A fuzzy picture of a tall, Japanese guy with spiky ebony hair was viewed in the screen. Sakura's breath caught in her throat. The screen focused a little bit clearer and the picture was made out. 

"It's Reid!" Sakura cried, signaling Tomoyo. Tomoyo instantly got up and walked up next to Sakura. "Lemme see, Sakura!" Tomoyo said. "I've always wanted to meet this guy of yours!" Sakura let him in and Reid wasted no time getting back into Sakura's arms. 

Sakura struggled to breathe in Reid's massive grip on her.

"Uh…Reid? I can't breathe, man." 

Reid released her and smiled broadly. "Surprised, Sakura?" He spoke in English.

Sakura scratched the back of her head in surprise. "Something like that…yeah. What made you come here?"

Reid opened his mouth to say something, but Tomoyo interrupted him before he could start. This was a good opportunity to test out her English. "Hello, Reid Matsuyo! Nice meet you! My name Tomoyo Daidouji," Tomoyo spoke in broken English. She held out her hand and smiled. 

Reid forced a smile on his face and shook her hand. "Nice to meet you too, Daidouji," he spoke in smooth Japanese. Tomoyo looked embarrassed. "Oh, you speak our language?" 

Reid smiled again. "Of course. I'm Japanese, aren't I?" 

Tomoyo smiled awkwardly. "Yes, but I thought that since you lived in Amer—" 

"It's good to have met you," Reid interrupted. He turned away from a puzzled Tomoyo to Sakura. "I'm so glad to see you again, Sakura. I'm here because you haven't returned home on the date you said you would, so I decided to just drop by in case you were in sort of a emergency or something." 

Sakura smiled and squeezed his hand. "No, it's just that I felt like staying here for a while. It's home." 

Reid smiled coolly and tossed back his hair. Tomoyo frowned. She almost liked the guy at first, but now he seemed to be arrogant and rude. 

"Of course you feel that way, sweetie. Everyone misses home once in a while…but, Sakura, why don't you come back to Los Angeles with me now? I mean, I miss you." Reid flashed Sakura another smile that made her face turn bright crimson. 

"Sakura can go back when she feels like it," snapped Tomoyo, who now looked irate. 

Sakura, oblivious to the tone of Tomoyo's voice, smiled up at Reid. "I will go back, but not now, Reid. I want to spend time with my family and old friends for a while. I won't be seeing them for a while after this visit." 

The cool smirk melted off Reid's face and Tomoyo flashed a triumphant smile at him. 

"Okay," Reid said, at last, running his fingers through Sakura's hair. "But as long as I'm here, I might as well get a hotel room and stay until you decide to return. Is that alright with you?" He flashed her another blinding smile.

Sakura smiled back. "No need to do that. You can stay here and sleep in Touya's room. He's going back to his apartment in Tokyo tonight. He's here because I'm visiting." Sakura peeled Reid's hand off her face and held it in her hands. She really liked being around Reid, but being with him always gave her butterflies in her stomach. He moved too fast for her taste. 

Reid nodded in agreement. "Okay. I'll get my stuff and move it upstairs. But, first, I have to meet this brother of yours. I bet he's a great guy." Reid bounded upstairs in swift leaps.

Sakura giggled nervously. "Oh yeah, he's a great guy, all right. If you only knew what he'd do if he found out that you were my boyfriend." Sakura sighed. 

Tomoyo was still frowning. "How long have you known him, Sakura?" Tomoyo wanted to know what made this guy so appealing to Sakura. Because, so far, Tomoyo had found no enticing qualities about him, except for his exceptionally good looks. 

Sakura stared off into space. "Oh, I've known him ever since I came to the United States. He was the first person who even introduced himself to me." She twiddled her thumbs. "I'm not as popular there as I was over here. It was hard getting to know people." 

Tomoyo nodded in understanding. "I bet it hasn't been easy being the new exchange student. Now I know how Li must have felt." 

"Ding ding ding…"

Sakura sighed. "It's almost eleven o'clock at night! Who could it be this time?" Not even bothering to look into the intercom screen, Sakura unlocked the front door and opened it. 

It was Syaoran. 

Sakura's heart did a flip-flop. There he was. Tall and poised, tantalizing brown eyes sharp, eyebrows arched downwards. 

"Hi, Sakura," Syaoran said, softly. 

Sakura began trembling. "H-hi, Li-kun."

For a moment there, they just stood staring at one another; each one was not aware of how much they missed each other. 

Sakura then noticed the cold breeze and shivered. "Come in, Li. It's cold out." 

Syaoran did as he was told gladly and brushed off the breeze from his face. "I need to talk with you, Sakura," he said. 

"S-sure, let's go sit in the den. Come on." 

Tomoyo grinned at the two. If only she had her camera right now. The sparks were definitely flying, but each one refused to acknowledge. She watched them walk down to the den and smiled to herself. They were definitely made to be with each other, but neither one knew that yet. Sakura was blinded by Reid and mistook her affections for him as love. Tomoyo shook her head. "Boy, they are so complicated…"

Sakura and Syaoran sat opposite of each other at the Cherry-wood card table. Syaoran looked down at his lap and Sakura pretended to be interested in the pretty pattern of the floor rug. 

"You really love him, Sakura?" Syaoran asked, still looking down at his lap. 

Sakura blinked and looked up. Suddenly, a wave of nausea flooded Sakura's senses. 

"I-I guess so," she spoke, softly.

Syaoran clenched his fists and his voice broke as he trembled. "Then…then I have no right to be angry with you," he spoke. 

Sakura sat, enraptured by his sight. 'What?' she thought. 

"It's my duty to be your friend and protector," Syaoran continued. "I was childish and dense to realize that you were somehow going to wait for a silly childhood memory to come back," he said. 

Sakura's eyes glazed over. "You were not a silly memory, Syaoran."

"So you don't have to have a burden anymore. You have every right to see…to see…other people. I still want to be your friend, Sakura, but I'll understand if you are disgusted and never wish to see me again. I'll leave immediately." 

Syaoran began to get up to go, but Sakura stopped him by getting up herself and put her arms around Syaoran. He gasped in surprise. 

"I could never be disgusted with you, Syaoran. You should be the one disgusted with me. I'm too petty and I never waited long enough for you to return. Don't forgive me for what I've done. I have broken a promise, and a promise is worth a thousand lives." Sakura felt his warm arms enfold hers. 

"Then, we're definitely even," Syaoran said. 

Sakura smiled and let go. Suddenly she felt cold without Syaoran embracing her. She shook off the feeling and smiled at him. "Stay for a little bit, Syaoran. If Kero didn't eat all the cake, we could have a little night snack." 

Syaoran smiled at her innocence and beauty. "Maybe another time, Sakura. It's late." 

Sakura nodded as she noticed what time it was: 11:30. She led Syaoran out of the den and back to the living room. In the couches sat Tomoyo and Reid. Sakura stopped dead in her tracks. She almost forgot that Reid was here. 

Reid instantly got up when he saw Syaoran. He crinkled his eyebrows. Tomoyo sat in her place, staring at the scene. Reid walked over to where Syaoran and Sakura was and stood beside her, opposite to Syaoran. Syaoran had a glare on his face. 

Sakura felt the atmosphere go dry with heat. "Er…Reid, this is Syaoran Li. My best friend from Hong Kong. Syaoran, this is Reid Matsuyo…my boyfriend." 

****

Both guys checked each other out, seeing what they were up against. Reid was the first one to talk. He smiled broadly and held out his hand. "Hey, man." 

Syaoran didn't take the hand right away. He had a suspicious glare across his face, and his teeth were clenched tightly together. So, this was the boyfriend. 'How quaint,' Syaoran thought sarcastically. 'He speaks perfect Japanese.' Finally, Syaoran held out his hand, and he squeezed tightly, uncomfortably so. 

Reid winced at the pain, but held on. Tomoyo stifled a giggle. Two grown boys battling it out for the affections of Sakura Kinomoto. She kicked herself for not bringing that camcorder. 

Sakura eyed the hand-squeeze marathon, and sweat-dropped. 

"I've got to go, Sakura," Syaoran said, his eyes never leaving Reid's. 

Sakura smiled weakly. "Okay, Syaoran. I'll see you tomorrow?" 

Syaoran nodded and let go of the poor boy's hand. (Aria's Notes: Syaoran's power grip!) Reid's hand was red and twitching. Syaoran gave a smirk to Reid's look on his face to fight the pain, and closed the front door behind them. 

"DAMN! That guy almost squeezed my hand to death!!!"

****

@ria'S noteS: How'd you like these two chapters? I named Reid after my brother, who goes to UCLA in Los Angeles. Basically, Reid in this story is the alter ego of my brother, Reid. BUT, Reid Iwaka isn't as horrible as Reid Matsuyo is. I think my brother resembles Touya a LOT actually, rather than the fictional Reid…right down to the looks, brains, and over-protectiveness of his little sis! ARGH! Sorry for not updating much. I'm starting school again, and I have voice and dance lessons on top of that. But I promise that the next few chapters will be the turning point of the story, so watch out for them! 

***Special thanks to Jenny, Jessica, and Ashley for mucho ideas!***


	3. Happenings

The little Wolf and his Sakura ****

The little Wolf and his Sakura

By: Aria Miyume Iwaka

@ria's Notes: Hey, y'all, I'm back with another chapter. Sorry it took so long getting it out. I've been pretty busy down in LA visiting my brother and sister. The next update won't be for awhile since I'm going over to NYC in Manhattan. I was born in Manhattan, and I was crushed to hear the tragedy that went on during the 11th. 

~Thank you for reading this story. Honestly, you guys are just awesome for sticking with this lil crappy work of mine. It feels good to know that people enjoy reading my work. J Thank you once again. 

~To the real Reid and Lliyane (my bro/sis), my "Syaoran" Ryan, and my sweeties who lost their loved ones in the tragedy: Josh Pruitt, Rachel Thorne, and Alexis Shinoda. 

All my love to everyone,

Aria 

Chapter 7: Happenings

Sakura sighed a lot for the past couple days with Reid sticking by her side, literally. Syaoran ended up not seeing Sakura at all since Reid was there with Sakura at school, at home, everywhere!

Reid and Sakura were at Sakura's house, sitting in the den watching television. Reid pulled Sakura in close, having her head rest against his chest. He stroked Sakura's hair softly, his eyes glued to the tube. Sakura shifted uncomfortably in Reid's tight grip. 

'God, I wish he'd just stay away from me for one second. He doesn't have to be glued to me.' Sakura tried to lift her head away from Reid's chest, but Reid's strong hand pushed her head down again. Sakura sighed for the millionth time. 

"Reid? Could you let me go? I need to go use the bathroom." 

Reid yawned loudly and scratched himself. With his eyes still on the screen, he said nonchalantly, "Sure, babe. Go to it." Sakura eased herself away from Reid's body, and began to walk away. 

SLAP!

Sakura felt her behind being hit playfully, and she looked back at Reid with a shocked look on her face. Reid laughed. "Your tushie just looks so cute. It had to be given a good slap, girl." 

Sakura giggled nervously and gladly retreated out of the room. Sakura closed the door to the bathroom and locked it. She slid down to the cold floor and sat. She felt so completely alone and depressed. Her eyes glazed over. Sakura remembered the way Syaoran used to hold her. It wasn't tight or uncomfortable like the way Reid held her, but it was soft and warm. His arms enfolded her like the way a blanket would. Sakura shivered at the thought of Syaoran's arms being around her. 'Oh, Syaoran,' Sakura sniffled, 'how could I have let you go? I-I guess it was the best since I'm just a loser compared to you. I don't deserve you.' 

Sakura's thoughts faded away as she began to feel the familiar loneliness. "Please find a girl who could make you happy, Syaoran," Sakura spoke out loud. "I-I know it can't possibly be me because…you're just too good for me." 

Syaoran was in his study, finishing up some paperwork and filling out checks for his monthly bills. He tried to ignore the pain that inflicted upon him, but it was too much to not notice it. Syaoran threw down his pen and got up from his desk. Earlier that day at school, he'd seen Reid and Sakura out in the hallway of the English building. Reid's arm was around Sakura, and it looked as if Sakura was chained to him. "They're probably inseparable," Syaoran growled. Syaoran had now five more months to find a bride, and it was painful news that Sakura could never be his. 'She's too good for you anyway, gaki,' Syaoran thought to himself. 'What could Sakura possibly see in a guy like me?' Syaoran rubbed his temples and tossed his wild hair back. 

'Please find a girl who could make you happy, Syaoran….I know it can't possibly be me because…you're just too good for me.' 

Syaoran stopped rubbing his forehead and widened his eyes. "D-did I just hear that?" Syaoran rose to his feet and closed his eyes, waiting with abated breath. Nothing happened. 

"I could have sworn that was—" Syaoran stopped and felt an uncomfortable feeling overpower his senses. Syaoran shook his head. "I must be working too hard. I need some sleep." Just as Syaoran began walking towards his bedroom, he felt another strange sensation. 

"Syaoran…I wish that things could have been different with him. Even though we're still friends, I feel as if we are growing more and more apart each day." 

Syaoran grabbed his head with both hands and listened intently. 'Either I'm going nuts or I'm really hearing Sakura's thoughts about me. That's it. I'm going insane. That's the only possible explanation." 

"I wish that I could turn back time, Syaoran…" 

Syaoran now covered his ears and began walking in circles. "La, la, la," he sang loudly. "I can't hear that voice. La, la, la. I'm not crazy. La, la, la…" 

"Because I know now…"

"La, la, la…"

"…that I love him." 

Syaoran stopped abruptly. He lifted his hands off his ears and blushed madly. "If only that were true, you freaky little voice!" He yelled out loud. Silence. Syaoran looked around him to make sure nobody was there. The voice stopped. 

Syaoran ran his fingers through his hair and sighed. "If only that voice belonged to you Sakura," he said, forlornly. With silence following his feet, Syaoran turned to walk away. 

****

Sakura stared blankly into the television screen, watching football with her boyfriend. They now sat there for four hours straight. Wrestling, dramas, comedies…Sakura saw them all. 

"Reid," Sakura said softly, "Don't you feel like doing something else?" 

Reid hushed her with his index finger, his eyes never leaving the screen. "Sh, Sakura. That linebacker just punched out the coach!" 

Sakura sighed. "Reid…" 

He didn't say anything. 

Sakura rubbed her aching eyes, longing to stretch and retreat to her room, where she'd be free. Suddenly, Sakura felt a surge of anger brewing in her stomach. Sakura rarely got temperamental, but this was an exception. 

"Just listen to me, for once, Reid! Please listen!" 

Reid stared at her through a corner of his eye. "What?"

Sakura snatched the remote control from his hand and turned off the tv. 

"Sakura, what the hell was that for?" 

Sakura sighed. "I just want us to talk, to get to know each other more. I don't want to spend my time drooling over the tv all day."

Reid shrugged. "Okay. Let's get to know each other." He pulled Sakura in close to him and began kissing her. Sakura immediately pulled away. "Not like that, Reid. I want us to talk for once, have a real conversation." Reid raised an eyebrow and put his hands up. 

"Damn. Why do you girls like talking so much? Okay, fine. Let's talk." Reid leaned back against the couch and put his arms behind his head. He stared at her, waiting. 

"Well, aren't you going to say anything? You wanted to talk." 

Sakura stared at Reid, dumbfounded. "I-uh… forgot what I was going to say." Reid rolled his eyes. "Well, fine." He picked up the remote control and clicked on the screen. "If you had nothing to say, why'd you want to talk? You can be so dumb sometimes, Sakura." 

Sakura felt as if someone reached inside her chest and squeezed her heart. 

"W-what did you say, Reid?" Her eyes started glistening. 

Reid yawned and put his arm around Sakura. She pushed it away. "What did you just say, Reid?"

Reid scratched his head. "I didn't mean to sound intimidating, Sakura. I just think that you can be pretty dense in the brain. You're too innocent. Sometimes, it just drives me nuts." 

Sakura struggled to keep her anger down and her eyes from brimming with tears. "You…intimidating…me…dense…" 

"You got it, sweetie," Reid said, lazily. "I can be a pretty scary guy. Lots of girls I dated thought I was too harsh for them. It just shows how strong I am and how weak they are. Are all girls like that? Are you all weak?" Reid laughed. 

'Keep calm, Sakura,' she told herself. 'Keep calm…even if he's acting like a bastard…calm…'

"And, you, Sakura Kinomoto. I thought I met some of the weakest girls, but you top them all. But, don't worry, sweetie, I'll protect you." 

Sakura reached her maximum boiling point. With abnormal strength, she whacked Reid on the back, causing him to fall forward, his face on the floor…six feet away. Reid lifted his head long enough to stare into Sakura's smiling face. 

"Yeah, Reid, I'm very weak. In fact, I'm so weak right now that I can't possibly stare into your face any longer. We're through, Reid!" 

Reid smiled idiotically, then fell face down on the floor again. 

(Four months later)

"Sakura! Let me in! It's freezing out here!" 

Sakura tumbled downstairs, pulling her robe over her pajamas. "Touya! That you?" 

"Yes, of course it's me, kaijiuu. Now, open the door!" 

Sakura unlocked the wooden door and leaped into her brother's arms. "You should visit more, Onii-chan. It gets too quiet here without you." 

Touya smiled and raised an eyebrow. "Onii-chan, eh? Still using little kid talk with me, Sakura?" 

Sakura groaned and gave his brother a good old Asian conk on the head. "Shut up." 

"Gets real lonely here, huh? Where's that yellow beast thingy and that boyfriend of yours?" Touya took off his shoes and stacked them in the shoe closet. 

"Kero's playing his PS and I broke up with Reid." 

"Huh? Really? That's amazing." 

"What? Kero playing the playstation?" 

"No, you dummy. You dumping the dude. I thought you two were tight." 

Sakura shook her head in disgust. "I thought we were, too. That is, until he began showing his true colors." 

Touya nodded, knowingly. "Took me awhile to find the perfect one. It took me a long time. Then, I figured out that my soul mate was right under my nose the entire time." 

Sakura turned beet-red, thinking about Syaoran. "Really, Touya? Who is it?"

Touya smiled. "That I'll tell you another time." 

Sakura blinked, puzzled. 

"So, Xiao-Lang, my son, you still haven't found your girl yet?" 

Syaoran shook his head, sadly. "No, ma."

****

"Well, I told you your future bride resided here in Hong Kong. Why'd you go against me and waste all this time?" 

Syaoran sighed. "I really don't know what I can tell you, Ma, except that I'm incredibly sorry." Syaoran heard his mother clucking her tongue over the phone. Tsk, tsk, tsk…

"That's alright, my dear. Come home tomorrow. Your time is almost up. I'll be waiting at the airport. Goodbye, Xiao-Lang." 

"Goodbye, ma." 

Syaoran hung the receiver and went back to packing his stuff. 'No need to tell Sakura about my leaving. She'll be too heartbroken. Anyway, this way is the best way. Besides, she has that other guy…'

Syaoran sighed and picked up an old picture frame from his drawer. It was a picture of him and Sakura at King Penguin Park when they were eleven. Syaoran was standing still by the swings like an edifice with his arms crossed. Sakura had her arm around his shoulder, her left eye winking at the camera. It looked pretty faint, but Syaoran could have sworn that his face in the picture looked a little red. "It was probably a hot day," Syaoran said, aloud. 

He picked up the frame and tucked it away neatly in his suitcase. "I guess the only way I can keep you is through memory," Syaoran murmured. 

Knock, knock, knock. 

Syaoran growled. "If it's you again, Yamazaki, I'm not going to go with you to the Pathological Liars Anonymous meeting." Syaoran opened the door to find a very cheery-faced Tomoyo. 

"Oh, hey, Daidouji. Come in."

"Thanks, Li. What's going on here anyway? You redecorating?"

Syaoran nodded, knowing that Tomoyo would spill his leaving to Sakura. "Something like that, yeah. Come on. Do you want something to drink? What are you doing here anyway?" 

Tomoyo made herself comfortable on the kitchen counter. "Yes, I would like a coke, and I'm here because I just wanted to see you." 

Syaoran nodded, handing Tomoyo her drink. "Okay, that's pretty plausible, even for you. So, what's the deal?" 

"Well, Li, I know that you're not really re-decorating and I know that you are probably leaving soon."

Syaoran rolled his eyes. He knew Daidouji was keen at sensing people's troubles and secrets. How he had underestimated her. 

"How'd you figure it out?" 

"I saw the moving boxes out in the front building." 

Syaoran blushed. "I'm such a baka at keeping my own secrets," he muttered. 

"Syaoran…since you're leaving, I guess it's okay for me to tell you this," Tomoyo said, slowly. 

Syaoran nodded. "I already know that Yamazaki has a lying problem. He asked me all day to join him at the—" 

"It's not about Yamazaki!" Tomoyo thundered. 

Syaoran shrank back. "Wow, Daidouji. I never knew you can amplify your voice like that! Hell, I never knew anyone could amplify their voice like that!" 

"Never mind my voice, Li. This is about Sakura." 

Syaoran's ears sharpened at the sound of her name. "Sakura? What? What's wrong with her?" 

Tomoyo smiled a bittersweet smile. "Well, Li, I'm surprised she never told you all this time, but she and Matsuyo broke up." 

Syaoran's eyes enlarged. "No way! Really? When was this?" 

"I think a few months ago. Poor guy. I heard that she kicked his ass." 

Syaoran stared, flabbergasted. "Sakura's now…free, isn't she?" 

"I believe so, Li." 

"And now, I'm leaving," Syaoran said, softly. 

Tomoyo didn't say anything. She put a hand on Lis' shoulder. "You want me to tell her, or will you?" 

Syaoran shook his head thoroughly. "No, no. Don't tell her, Tomoyo. I'm not going to tell her either. It'll hurt her…" 

Tomoyo threw up her hands. "Syaoran, not telling Sakura will hurt her even more! It'll wreck her!" 

Syaoran sat with his hands buried in his hair. 

"Syaoran! Please tell her. If you don't, I'm going to tell her, whether you like it or not!" 

Tomoyo began to walk away. "Wait, Tomoyo." 

"I'm leaving tomorrow morning, Tomoyo. You can tell Sakura after my plane takes off. Right after I leave, you can tell her. Call me a coward if you like, but I feel that this is the best way. As my friend, please help me." 

Tomoyo sighed, looking into Li's gaze. "Alright, Syaoran, I'll do it."

"Swear it, Tomoyo. Really, I can't trust you. No offense." 

Tomoyo smiled. "None taken. I swear it, Syaoran. Goodbye." She wrapped her arms around Syaoran and kissed his cheek. "You gonna say goodbye to the others?" 

Syaoran smirked. "With Yamazaki on the loose? Not a chance! Tell them for me, will you?" 

Tomoyo nodded. "I will." She gave him another hug. "Hey, do you just realize that we're calling each other by our first names?" She raised an eyebrow.

Syaoran smirked. "I guess we're becoming better friends now, ne? We're no longer acquaintances." 

Tomoyo smiled. "I know." She gave him one last hug before walking out the door. "Call or write sometime, Syaoran. Until then, goodbye!" 

"Goodbye, Tomoyo! See you later!" 

When he heard the door shut, Syaoran whispered, "I love you, Sakura. Goodbye." 

**The story is almost over. Just one more chapter, and it's finite. If I haven't thanked all my people yet, here is my lil thank you note to you all:**

  1. To all those who've written comments, suggestions, and nice stuff. You made my days. 
  2. To my baby, Ryan Phillips (aka "Syaoran" and "Ryan Phillippe") Love you to pieces! 
  3. To Reid and Lliyane
  4. To Yumi, Crystal, Angel, Vanessa, Mari, Joelle, David, Chris, Gina, Matt, and Luis. (represent!) 


End file.
